micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
In future, if you cannot attend a meeting, please let us know. It is understood that people have other commitments but it is also unfair that we do not know why people do not turn up when others do. If you can attend the meeting, if only for a few minutes, please do so. We need to vote on new membership. June 13th Quorum of Delegates This is the agenda for the June 13th session of the Qorum of Delegates in the official venue. If you do not have the password for any reason, e-mail and existing member to request it - do not give out the password to any non-member state without approval from the Chair. The meeting will take place at 7pm GMT and no earlier. Apologies for any delay in posting this agenda. I will be unable to chair this session due to an ongoing and highly sensitive issue in my own private life. Petorio is expected to chair in my absence - if they are unable to attend, Francisville may in turn assume the duties of Chair. If Francisville is unable to attend also, members who can attend must elect a provisional Chair. Attempts will be made to dispatch a delegate from the DPRE to cast our votes. #Opening #National reports #Report on Stigistan-Murrayfield dispute #Review of Council progress #Cakefield membership application (Chair has retained and ratified the application) #Any other business #Close Password I never received the password for the quorum chatroom. If someone who has it could send it to me at samanacay@live.com, it would be appreciated. By the way, I am a member, Samana Cay. Sumpland 17:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) June 7th Quorum of Delegates This is the agenda for the June 7th session of the Qorum of Delegates in the official venue. If you do not have the password for any reason, e-mail and existing member to request it - do not give out the password to any non-member state without approval from the Chair. The meeting will take place at 7pm GMT and no earlier. Apologies for the delay in posting this agenda. #Opening #Acknowledgement to returning members (Ohio Empire, Sacred Republic of Plau Zuiru) #National reports #Report on Stigistan-Murrayfield dispute #Review of SC meeting, progress reports on AC iniatives #Any other business #Close I remember to all Security Council delegates to be there at 6pm for the SC meeting. --Cajak 21:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I will be unable to attend the meeting on time but may be present at the end or after the meeting. Ramtak619 17:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) June 7th Meeting What was said about the Murrayfield-Stigistan dispute yesterday? [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 07:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Membership application Hi, i'm King Joe of Cakeland I was wondering would we be able to join GUM, if first on a tempory basis?--Ianmckoon 11:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Membership requirements To whom it may concern: :I received a suggestion from New Scientopia about joining Grand Unified. Before requesting membership, I would like to know what this alliance requires from its members, 1) to join and 2) when joined. GUM appears to be a somewhat-organized group, but your purpose/actions are not exactly clear to me. Please be so kind to provide me with the information I need. --Kyng Fyrst 14:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The best thing to do is to take a look at the Charter of the Grand Unified Micronational. It is quite a long document, but it tells you everything you need to know about GUM. If you can't find it, e-mail me (federal-republic-stcharlie@hotmail.it) and I'll send it to you. At the moment there's nothing you need to join, however, we look for a certain activity when you enter GUM (I mean: participating in the life of the organization and so on). I hope I was useful enought o answer your questions. (: --Cajak 18:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I sincerely thank you, sir. Kyng Fyrst 20:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Murrayfield Civil War First of all I apologize for my absence at yesterday's meeting. I was away and couldn't reach a PC. So, I am asking now, if possible not like the '''fail' we had last time, to have a meeting of the Security Council THIS SUNDAY at 6pm to discuss the current crisis in Murrayfield. I am choosing Sunday so that we can let things go and see of there are changings or events. Please tell me if you're coming. I should. Anyone is allowed to participate. --Cajak 18:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I will do my best to attend as this is of the highest importance to my nation.--Ben L 21:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I will definatly be attending. I apologise for my recent absence, i have been unable to access my computer. I will try to be there. I do not yet know if I have things going on yet.--New Euro Emperor 17:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Scientopia 07:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Although this war war does not particularly involve Bokonton, I feel it will be in our best interests for me to attend as it is always preferable to possess the proper, unbiased facts. I look forward to finding out more about the situation, to see if there is possibly anything that Bokonton can do to assist. Bokontonian 18:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) How can the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan connect to the Chairman of the G.U.M. to apply for Membership of the G.U.M.? --VTAbenakiMD 00:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC)